Percy Teaches English Class
by Pachelp
Summary: Paul is teaching English class at Goode High school when he suddenly starts feeling sick. There are no substitutes to fill in for him and he is forced to call Percy in to teach his English class. Percy then proceeds to teach Paul's class about the Greek gods.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please go easy on me. I have always wanted to read a story like this but could never find one so I decided to write my own. I don't have much of a story here but I'm not sure people will like this plot line and would want me to continue. Please review if you want me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and now, on to the story. **

Paul slowly put down the phone and looked over his class of teens. Some of them were reading the story of the Greek god Hermes, like he had instructed, but most were texting on their phones.

He was and English teacher at Goode High School and the year was 2015, right now it was flu season. Paul had forgotten to get his flu shot this year and when he did remember he was too busy to stop by his local health clinic. Now, he was paying for it, he had an earsplitting headache and could not stop coughing.

Paul needed to go home, but there were no more substitutes to replace him for the day, all the other teachers were sick. What was he going to do, it was only first period!

He looked over at his class, the ones that were reading were finished now and looking at him for their next instruction. They would make it for one day, he thought, before picking up the phone and dialing the number of his twenty two year old step-son, Percy.

"Hey Paul!" Percy said excitedly, "I'm so happy you called, Annabeth is off at an architecture meeting, and I'm so bored!"

"Well, Percy, I called to tell you that I'm sick and there are no substitutes to fill my place, would you mind coming in and teaching my class for the day?" Paul asked slowly, his throat aching. On a normal day he would of been silently chuckling at his step-son's antics, but today he didn't feel like laughing.

"Uh, Paul, you know you teach English and I can't read English. Also, I'm not a teacher, I don't know how to teach."

"I'm desperate here Perce, you can teach them about Greek gods or something, and you teach the kids at camp swordplay, right? Just please come in."

"Fine, I'm coming."

Paul put down the phone, relived that soon he would be able to go home and go to sleep. His class was growing restless and getting quite loud, he walked to the front of the room before quieting his class down.

"Who were you calling, Mr. Blofis?" A girl named Amy asked eagerly. "Was it your wife?"

Paul often told his students about his personal life, including telling them about his wife. Paul always wanted his students to think of him as a friend rather than a teacher, but because of this, they often treated him like a guidance counselor coming to him when a boyfriend or girlfriend dumped them, or some other trivial matter. In return, he often told them about his personal life. They often wanted to know about his wife.

"No, it was my step-son I called. I have caught the flu and will not be able to continue teaching today, but there are no substitutes to fill in for me. I have called my step-son to come and teach you for today."

All of his students started talking wildly, "Is he hot?" one asked, "How old is he?" asked another. Everyone in the room had questions about Percy and were all desperate to get theirs answered.

"Well, his name is Percy, he is 22 years old, and I'm not sure if you'd consider him hot. He will be here in a couple of minutes and I want you to listen to him and treat him with respect."

His students were not satisfied with the answers they got and continued to ask questions. Right then, someone came through the door and into the classroom.

All the heads in the room snapped in his direction so fast that it's a wonder they didn't get whiplash.

All the girls and boys alike stopped their talking and stared at the beautiful stranger that was now in the room. He was really tall, around six feet, he had ink black hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He had a green T-shirt on that was tight enough that you could see his defined muscles and muscular arms were littered with scars. His sea green eyes were filled with mirth and were looking at Paul.

"Hey Paul!" The stranger said joyfully. "Is this your class?"

"Yes, everybody, this is Percy, he's the one that will be teaching you for the rest of today's class."

Percy turned and smiled at the class full of shocked teens, all with their mouths hanging open. This was Paul's step-son that was going to teach them?

"You didn't tell us he was gorgeous, Mr. Blofis!" Some girls in the back yelled. That effectively broke the others out of their shock and they started whispering to one another. Percy stood up front, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, "Umm, thanks?" He said nervously.

Paul quieted down his class once again before telling Percy good luck and heading out the door to his apartment.

The teens stared at Percy, who's eyes were wandering around the room.

Percy finally looked at them, "Umm, so hi." He started, awkward and nervous, obviously not knowing what to do. "I'm Percy, who knows anything about the Greek gods?"

**A/N: Again, please review if you want me to continue and I hope you enjoyed reading my story.**


	2. Veronica's Mysterious Substitute

**A/N: From now on my A/Ns will always be at the end of the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Veronica's POV:

Previous: "I'm Percy, who knows anything about the Greek gods?"

Present: As soon as Percy entered my classroom I knew he was amazing, he had great looks as well as, what I can guess, an amazing personality. I hadn't known him for very long but I could already tell he was very kind and childish. By the way he blushed at the compliment he received earlier, I could also tell he's very humble, unlike the self-obsessed boys at Goode. I just knew he was a good person and decided I wanted him to be my boyfriend.

My hand shot into the air and as I confidently waited for him to call on me, I was already planning what would happen when he did call on me.

When I get the answer right, which of course I will, he'll give me that adorable lopsided smile. Then at the end of the class, after I answer all the questions right, he'll realize I'm a genius and want to go out with me.

The only possible fault in my plan was that he could possibly call on someone else. I wasn't very worried though, even though most of the other teens in the class were raising their hands, I had a higher IQ than all of them put together.

"Umm, you there, in the purple shirt and glasses." Percy said.

He was pointing to me! I was so happy, I could squeal! I took a calming breath before I answered, "The Greek gods are myths made up by the Ancient Greeks to explain nature and other things."

As soon as I finished my answer, thunder rumbled in the distance. That was odd, it was sunny today with 0% chance of rain. Why was there thunder?

Anyways, I looked at Percy, expecting him to follow the plan I had set out in my head, smiling at me and telling me my answer was correct. He, however, did not follow the plan.

"I wouldn't call them myths," Percy said gravely, as though I had just insulted his way of life. He then started to scowl at me, his sea green eyes looking like the sea in a storm. After a second though, he returned to his happy self and acted if nothing had happened. Maybe I had just imagined him scowling at me, but I doubt I could imagine his eyes looking like that.

Percy's mood swing had distracted me so much that I had forgotten about getting the answer wrong, now after he returned to normal, I remembered. I had gotten a question wrong. I think for a second there, my heart skipped a beat.

How could I get something wrong? I was the smartest girl in all of the school, with an IQ that rivaled college students! I've gotten an 100% on every test I have ever taken and skipped two grades! I had to step up my game if I wanted to impress Percy.

Percy, not noticing my inner turmoil, moved on to asking the rest of the class if they could name some of the Greek gods or goddesses. This was my chance to redeem myself, if I got the answer to this question right, maybe Percy would forget about me getting the previous question wrong. I could still make the plan work!

Instead, Percy called on a girl with dirty blond hair named Amanda. She was tentatively raising her hand and partially hiding behind her desk but Percy called on her instead of the tons of other people in the class, including me, who were raising their hands. She was probably hoping to get lucky and would guess a name anyways. Not because she was a blonde, I have nothing against blonds, but because if I couldn't get an answer right then I bet she couldn't either. "Zeus god of the sky and lightning as well as being king of the gods and his wife is Hera, the goddess of family, marriage, and childbirth."

She had, surprisingly, gotten the answer right! How did she get an answer right when I couldn't? I was so furious that for a moment I didn't notice what Percy was doing. At the mention of the goddess Hera, Percy's face had turned a shade of light red in what I assumed to be anger. "Jerk goddess." He grumbled before glaring at the sky.

What was he talking about? He acted as if he met Hera, which can't be true, she's fictional, she's not real. I decided to voice my thoughts to Percy, who still looked quite mad at the sky and was continuing to voice his thoughts on Hera.

My peers were whispering among themselves, asking themselves the same question I did. Why is he talking about Hera as if he has met her? I decided that someone was required to ask the question, and if no one else would do it, I had to.

"Why are you talking as if you've met her?" I asked over the whispers. My classmates agreed with me and were now staring at Percy for an answer. At my question, Percy's face had gone from a light red to a pale white in a matter of seconds.

"Umm, what do you mean?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck as color slowly returned to his face.

"You're talking about Hera like you met her? That's not possible, she's not real." A boy sitting a couple rows to my right voiced, his thoughts almost matching mine exactly.

The rest of the class hummed in agreement, looking to Percy for his answer. Percy gulped nervously and I had the feeling I was about to be lied to. "Well, I feel very passionate about Greek Mythology and I hate Hera because of how mean she is to demigods."

The rest of the class was convinced with this excuse but I was not so simpleminded. I had seen that he said he hated Hera because of how mean she _is_ to demigods. He used the word "is" not "was", implying present tense.

I needed to figure out why he used present tense instead of past tense and what he seemed to be hiding. I wasn't going to give up on my plans to impress him though, but would just put that plan off to the side. I have always loved a good mystery.

If I wanted to figure out what Percy was hiding, I would have to listen very closely to what he was saying.

"So," Percy began, obviously trying to change the subject, "now that we have heard about some gods and goddesses, can someone tell me who a demigod is?"

There it was again, using "is" instead of "was", this was getting suspicious.

I raised my hand to Percy's question, still pursing my plan to impress him. He did not call on me this time either, calling on a skinny boy in the front row with glasses who I bet had been bullied multiple times in his life. I couldn't remember what his name was, it might of been Tom or James but I'm not really not sure.

Percy smiled kindly at the boy before the boy answered, this increasing my liking of Percy even more.

"They were the offspring of gods/goddesses and mortals," The boy started slowly. "they often fought monsters and went on quests for the gods/goddesses. Most of them did not have very happy or long lives." At this answer, Percy nodded sadly and nostalgically, like he was remembering the death of a friend.

Suddenly, I froze. All the pieces seemed to fit together. Percy knows a lot about the Greek gods, he hates Hera for being mean to demigods, and talks about gods, goddesses, and demigods in the present tense. Also, now that I looked at him standing up at the front of the classroom by the whiteboard, I noticed he radiated a sort of power.

All the pieces of the puzzle that were forming in my mind finally connected, forming one big picture. My mouth dropped open. It couldn't be, Percy couldn't be, couldn't be a...

I was knocked out of my thoughts by someone nudging my shoulder. It was the boy sitting next to me, I believe his name was Ethan.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I guess I probably freaked him out, frozen, with my mouth open, staring at Percy in shock and amazement. I reassured him I was fine before turning back to Percy.

Right then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. All of the boys filed out of the room to their next class but the girls stayed back, their eyes fixed on Percy. I stayed behind with the group of girls, needing to ask Percy if he was what I thought he was.

I pushed through the girls, all crowded around Percy, trying to flirt with him. Percy was oblivious to their flirting though and smiled at me as I walked up to him.

"Percy, are you a demigod?" I asked, deciding I would be straightforward instead of beating around the bush.

"Why would I be a demigod?" Percy asked, giving me a strange look. I guess it did sound pretty crazy, the Greek gods and goddesses being real and Percy being the child of one of them. I don't know what I was thinking, they're just fictional beings used to explain things in nature.

I really needed to get some more sleep tonight, I'd started to think that Greek gods and goddesses were real, soon I might be thinking wizards are real. Maybe when I get home I'll find my Hogwarts letter.

**A/N: Wow guys! I never thought that you guys would like this so much! Thank you for all of your positive feedback, it made me so happy! I also wanted to let you know, these stories are in no real order, you can read them in any order you want. They all will have a different plot with different characters in no relation to one another. I do however recommend reading chapter 3 percabeth shippers, it will be exciting. I hope you guys liked this second chapter and please review! **


End file.
